Una aventura con los smashers
by MagicalLightForever
Summary: A tres chicas de la ciudad Smash les llegan unas cartas para participar en el torneo. Al principio todo está bien viviendo en la mansión, pero un enemigo que ellos conocen atacará de nuevo y ellas deberán ayudar a los smashers a derrotarlo, pero el enemigo tomará posesión no solo de los villanos, también a una de las tres chicas. (Aparecerán todos los personajes de SSB)
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi segunda historia, pero la primera sobre Super Smash Bros. Me encanta este juego y seguro que a ustedes también, por eso es que escribo esta historia en donde aparecerán primero mis OC y luego los smashers. Para aclarar algo, nada me pertenece solo la trama de la historia y mis OC. Espero que les agrade el prólogo ahora

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

Una chica de 13 años pelinegra, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y una parte sujetado en una coleta de atrás hacia adelante formado en media luna, los ojos del color de un azul aclarado, con un polo celeste manga larga, una camisa blanca manga corta abierta, una falda corta azul, unos calcetines blancos largos hasta por debajo del muslo, unas zapatillas blancas con unos bordes dorados y en el cuello tenía un collar dorado, estaba viendo la televisión de su casa, como seguramente cualquiera de la ciudad lo esta haciendo en estos momentos

-¡Dale!, ¡tú puedes!, ¡cuidado con…! Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, bueno no me puedes escuchar desde aquí pero… creo que podrás ganarle – decía mientras su "gemela" entraba en la sala

-Sigues viendo la televisión, al final tendrás que usar lentes – dice una chica igual a ella solo que su cabello se dividía en cuatro, sus ojos eran rojos, la coleta parecía más puntiaguda, algunas pequeñas partes de su polo y camisa estaban rotas, el polo era color gris, la camisa de color negro un poco aclarado, la falda de color negro, los calcetines eran grises, las zapatillas eran iguales al de su gemela pero con los bordes rojos y tenía el mismo collar pero era sujetado en unas cadenas pequeñas y era plateado

-Kurone sabes que me encantan estas batallas que se realizan en el estadio

-Bueno pero no grites cuando hago mis últimas tareas de este año, ¿tú ya los terminaste?

-Sí

-No me digas que usaste uno de tus poderes para acabar rápido

-Jejeje… bueno… digamos que fue suerte – dice un poco nerviosa

-Kirane sabes que eso es hacer trampa

-Lo sé, pero es que yo nunca me pierdo una batalla

-Sabes que estudiamos en Smash Highschool, y si sigues haciendo trampa, incluso usar tus poderes para hacer la tarea, te expulsarán

-Por favor no seas así, esta será la última vez, lo prometo – dice levantando la mano

Kurone solamente suspira – Bien, pero que sea la última vez, entendido – dice sentándose a su lado en el sofá

-Entendido – responde muy feliz

Al día siguiente Kurone sale al jardín a tomar un poco de aire fresco para tratar de calmarse después de querer golpear a alguien de la casa que la llamó por un apodo que no le gusta y de la nada cae nieve. Una niña de 10 años con el cabello morado sujetado en dos coletas que llegan hasta los hombros, ojos de diferente color, el derecho de color verde esmeralda y el izquierdo color rojo rubí, con un vestido celeste que llega hasta las rodillas, una casaca de mezclilla, unas botas de diferente color, una color celeste con un borde esmeralda y el otro de color morado con un borde rojo, tenía una pulsera dorada y otra plateada en el brazo derecho, lo único que falta decir es que no es humana y las líneas que estaban en su cuerpo le decía a cualquiera que ella era una androide que antes fue humana. La niña androide sale de la casa y se encuentra con Kurone cubierta de nieve que hasta parecía un muñeco

-No otra vez – dice la androide viendo una ventana de la casa

-Sé que mis poderes son parecidos al de "mi hermana" pero yo no hago esto – dice Kurone quitándose la nieve que solamente cae en la casa… y era verano – Mirakuru, puedes avisarle que haga que deje de nevar

-Eso iba a hacer – se va a la habitación de su hermana – Kirane, podrías quitar la nieve por favor

Su hermana se queda confundida y luego ve la nieve desde su ventana – Ups, creo que usé uno de mis poderes por error – levanta su dedo índice haciendo desaparecer la nieve – la siguiente vez tendré más cuidado

De la nada su gemela entra en la habitación – Eso dijiste la vez anterior y la anterior a esa y la…

-Ya entendí – dice haciendo un puchero

Kurone y Mirakuru salen de la habitación al comedor para almorzar con sus padres, Kirane solo se queda un rato más mirando desde su ventana la ciudad y luego una mansión a lo lejos – Si tan solo pudiera conocerlos – dice todavía mirando la mansión, luego nota que había llegado el correo y fue hacía el buzón, ve que hay tres cartas iguales que tenían un sello rojo con el mismo símbolo que ella tenía en su collar y el de su gemela, estaban dirigidas a ella, Kurone y Mirakuru – esas cartas solo significan una cosa

Ella decidió que después de almorzar le diría a su familia lo de las cartas, terminaron de almorzar y Kirane los reúne en la sala

-¿Por qué estamos todos aquí? – pregunta su madre

-Es por las cartas que llegaron hoy – les muestra las cartas – todos sabemos lo que significa el sello rojo en este tipo de carta

Los cuatro observan el sello rojo y se sorprenden, pero las que más se sorprendieron eran Kurone y Mirakuru al ver que dos de las cartas eran para ellas

-Pero… cómo es que… - intenta decir Kurone

-Vivimos en Smash World, cualquiera que viva en este mundo sabe lo que significa esta carta – les entrega las otras cartas a sus hermanas

-Primero deben leer lo que dice cada una – dice su padre

Kirane abre el sobre y lee el mensaje:

" _Querida Kirane, has sido seleccionada para participar en este torneo al que todos conocen como Super Smash Bros. Al igual que tus hermanas conocerás a seres de otros universos en este torneo. Aquí pondrás a prueba tus habilidades y poderes en batalla, enfrentándote a distintos seres. También crearás lazos de amistad con los smashers en la famosa Mansión Smash."_

" _Yo sé que tú al igual que tus hermanas son las primeras habitantes de la ciudad Smash en participar del torneo, si aceptas entonces ven a la mansión en dos días, espero que tomes la decisión correcta."_

 _Atentamente:_

 _Master Hand_

Kirane terminó de leer la carta y luego mira las cartas de sus hermanas, las comparan y ven que decía casi lo mismo, la diferencia estaba solo en sus nombres

-Si quieren pueden pensarlo un rato

-Su padre tiene razón – dice la madre

-De acuerdo, lo pensaremos – dice Kirane y las tres se van a sus habitaciones

-" _Es verdad que quería conocerlos, pero nunca pensé que esto pasaría y una oportunidad como esta solo sucede una vez en la vida" –_ se tira en su cama – _"pero no quiero despedirme para siempre de mi familia y mis amigos… pero… creo que podría volverme amiga de los peleadores, les avisaré a mis amigos, además… siempre hay una razón por la que envían estas cartas, como lo que sucedió en el tercer torneo"_ – piensa recordando aquella vez que tuvo que pelear junto con sus hermanas contra varios seres oscuros para proteger a pocos de los habitantes que estaban en su casa, incluyendo sus amigos, sabiendo que los demás estaban atrapados en el estadio flotante – _"Ya tengo mi decisión, participaré en este torneo"_

Kirane sale de su habitación encontrándose con sus hermanas

-Ya decidieron – les pregunta

-Sí, todas participaremos – dice Mirakuru

-Pero primero tenemos que decirles a nuestros amigos, sabiendo que ya no los veremos muy seguido – dice Kurone

Ellas asienten y luego le dicen a sus padres la decisión que tomaron, llaman a sus amigos y ellos llegan a la casa

-Entonces ya no las volveremos a ver – dice una joven albina de 16 años, tiene el cabello sujetado en una coleta al lado derecho, sus ojos eran botones, tenía puesto un vestido amarillo que llega hasta la rodilla, una casaca blanca con una flor en ella, unas botas marrones y una pulsera hecho de flores

-Sí, en dos días nosotras iremos a la mansión por la mañana, no te preocupes Lily, algún día los volveremos a ver

-Esta será la mejor noticia que publicaré – dice una chica pelirosa de 13 años, el cabello era largo hasta la espalda y estaba suelto, sus ojos eran color rosa, tenía una casaca de mezclilla, un polo morado, un pantalón rosa y unas zapatillas blancas, ella era una robot

-Diyi no puedes publicar eso tan rápido – dice una niña pelirosa de 8 años, su cabello era corto, sus ojos eran azules, tenía puesto unos lentes negros, un polo morado, una bata de laboratorio, un pantalón rosa y botas marrones, no era una robot como su hermana

-Debes escuchar a Hana – dice un chico de 13 años, su cabello era color marrón, sus ojos eran negros, tenía puesto una casaca americana azul, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas blancas

-Como siempre, tiene razón – dice una chica rubia de 13 años, el cabello largo y suelto hasta la espalda, tiene orejas y cola de conejo, una boina rosa, los ojos eran azules, vestía un uniforme escolar, la parte superior era blanca con una corbata roja, la falda también era roja pero a cuadros, los calcetines eran blancos y unos zapatos escolares marrones, ella tenía una marca dorada en la mejilla derecha con la forma de la nota musical sol

-De acuerdo Alonso, entendido Rizumu – dice deprimida la robot

- _"Solo espero que no intentes entrar en la mansión a escondidas"_ – piensan todos a la vez con una gota en la cabeza

-Pensaron en algo otra vez – dice Diyi, todos solamente miran a otro lado como si nada

-Jejeje… no – dice Kirane y todos la miran asustados – _"Ahora que hice"_ \- ve que Diyi le da una mirada asesina – _"Ay no, no me digan que…"_

Se escucha una explosión en toda la ciudad y en la casa todos estaban cubiertos de cenizas y un poco de fuego en sus cabezas y brazos

-Eso es lo que ganan cuando me ocultan algo – cambia la cara de enojada a una de pura felicidad – ahora pueden seguir con su conversación

A todos les sale una gota

- _"Acaso ella está loca, bueno en realidad lo está"_

 _-"Prefiero que ella vuelva a ser la de antes"_

 _-"Por qué tiene que ser muy chismosa"_

 _-"Por qué debo tenerla de hermana"_

 _-"Por qué tengo a ella de amiga"_

 _-"Prefiero verla apagada que encendida"_

 _-"Acaso trabaja para el gobierno o algo parecido"_

Piensa cada uno esperando que ella no se enfade de nuevo, el desorden que causó ya era suficiente para ellos, y eso que solo era el "nivel 1"

Al día siguiente hicieron una fiesta de despedida y no solo fueron sus amigos y familiares, también sus vecinos como un agradecimiento por haberlos protegido aquella vez del enemigo, cuando la fiesta terminó ellas pusieron sus cosas en sus maletas y mochilas para ir a la mansión mañana temprano. El día llegó y ellas se despedían de sus padres

-Adiós papá, adiós mamá, espero que algún día los vuelva a ver – dice Mirakuru

-Los extrañaremos – dice Kurone

-Sin importar lo que pase, siempre los tendré en mi corazón – dice Kirane

-Nosotros también las queremos – dice su madre

-Y tengan cuidado – dice su padre

-De acuerdo – dice Kirane caminado con Kurone y Mirakuru a la mansión

Era un camino largo por la distancia entre su casa y la mansión, pero lo que no sabían, era que dentro de un mes algo iba a pasar, algo que cambiará sus vidas para siempre, alguien planeaba atacarlos de nuevo y con más fuerza que antes…

* * *

Como saben ahora esto es solo el prólogo de la historia. Al principio será algo divertido según yo creo, pero luego todos ellos tendrán una nueva aventura para enfrentarse contra un enemigo que seguramente ustedes conocen. Esta historia se centrará más en la vida de Kirane que de sus hermanas, así que espero que sigan leyendo la historia hasta el final


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:** Nada me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia y mis OC

* * *

Todos en la mansión estaban preparándose para recibir a las nuevas smashers, bueno… casi todos, la princesa del reino champiñón obligó a los villanos a trabajar o si no usaría su sartén

En la cocina las dos princesas y la madre de los destellos estaban cocinando un pastel

-Creo que estás exagerando un poco Peach – dice la soberana de Hyrule

-Yo no estoy exagerando, es que Master Hand me dijo que organizara la fiesta de bienvenida – dice mientras cocina el pastel – ¿creen que les guste el pastel de chocolate?

-No lo sé, pero crees que fue buena idea dejar que Kirby se encargue de cuidar la comida – dice Rosalina

Mientras en el comedor Kirby estaba comiendo todos los dulces y Yoshi hacía lo mismo hasta que acabaran

-Creo que sí, él debe entender que la vida no es solo comer y comer

 _-"Si tú lo dices" –_ piensa Zelda con una gota en la cabeza al igual que Rosalina

Mientras en la sala principal de la mansión estaban Palutena, Pit, Dark Pit, Megaman y Nana haciendo la decoración para la fiesta

-¿Cómo deberíamos decorar la sala? – dice Palutena

-Yo no entiendo por qué sigo aquí – dice el ángel oscuro

-No escuchaste lo que dijo Peach – dice el otro ángel – todos tenemos que ayudar a organizar la fiesta de bienvenida

-Eso ya lo sé, pero lo que no entiendo es… ¡Cómo es posible que haya pasado una hora y ni siquiera hemos empezado!

-Cálmate Kuro – dice Nana - es que no sabemos dónde colocarlos

-Es cierto, queremos que tengan una agradable bienvenida – dice Megaman

-Ya sé cómo decorar la sala – dice la diosa y le indica a cada uno dónde colocar las decoraciones

Mientras otros buscaban flores y luces, otros vigilaban que Crazy Hand no hiciera nada para arruinar los preparativos con sus locuras

-¿Por qué no puedo ayudarlos?

-Con solo estar quieto ya ayudas en algo – dice la caza recompensas

-¿Acaso soy una estatua?

-No y… - Snake no termino de hablar por que vio a la mano loca salir de su habitación con un sombrero, un bigote y un bastón

-¿Para qué el bigote? – dice Ike pero ve Crazy Hand solo se queda quieto en el pasillo

-Ah… Crazy, Crazyyy… me escuchas – dice Samus agitando su mano en frente de la mano

-Creo que piensa que es una estatua, sé lo del sombrero y el bastón pero, ¿para qué el bigote? – dice Sonic señalando el bigote que la mano tenía puesto

-No lo sé, pero así es él – dice Lucario

Por ahí iba caminando Young Link quién ya terminó de arreglar un problema con Kirby y Yoshi en el comedor con ayuda de Link y Mario, ve a Crazy y a los cuatro mirando a la mano como si nada

-¿Qué le pasa a Crazy?

-Él piensa que es una estatua y no sé cuánto tiempo seguirá así – dice el pokemón

Young Link se queda pensando en algo y se le ocurre una idea, les susurra a los cuatro la idea y lo llevan por el pasillo

Todo ya estaba listo y Master Hand va hacía la puerta, pero no sabe lo que pasa afuera

Dos de las tres chicas estaban admirando la mansión desde afuera por ver lo grande que es

-Bien, hemos llegado – dice Mirakuru

-No puedo esperar para conocerlos – dice Kirane muy emocionada

-No creo que pueda hacer un amigo tan rápido – dice Kurone con una cara neutral, sus hermanas solo se quedan mirándola confundidas

-¿Por qué?, yo estoy muy segura de que tendrás un amigo o amiga en este día – dice su gemela con una sonrisa

-Acaso estás segura, yo no estoy muy segura de eso

-"Copia de hermana" no digas eso – dice Mirakuru, pero Kurone solo se enfada por el apodo que le dijo hace dos días

-Solo no digas eso otra vez – dice tratando de contener la furia

-¿Qué?, "copia de hermana"

Kurone solo se enfada más hasta llegar al límite - ¡Ahora sí te voy a…! – intenta golpearla pero es detenida por Kirane, la "original" sostenía el puño de su gemela sin usar fuerza

-No intentes golpearla, solo toma aire fresco y relájate – le dice a su hermana

Kurone hace lo que le dice aunque nunca obedecía a su hermana, pero eso era lo único que la tranquiliza

-¿Mejor?

-Mejor, gracias Kirane

Las tres chicas ven que la puerta se abre y ven a la mano gigante frente a ellas

-Bienvenidas a la Mansión Smash, soy Master Hand, espero que les agrade el lugar, desde hoy participarán en batallas en el torneo, entrenarán para mejorar sus habilidades y poderes, incluso a usar la bola smash para aprender a usar su Final smash, desde ahora, son verdaderas smashers – dice la mano, ellas sonríen al escucharlo – pueden entrar a la mansión – dice y las acompaña a la habitación de las chicas

Ellas ven a algunos de los peleadores por el pasillo, viendo que se dirigían a alguna parte de la mansión

-Esta será su habitación, dormirán con las demás chicas aquí

Kirane y Mirakuru observan la habitación, era más grande que las otras, hasta se podía decir que podrían hacer una fiesta de pijamas ahí

-Es muy bonita – dice Kirane admirando su nueva habitación

-Es verdad, mientras más mejor –dice la androide viendo las camas de las chicas

-Yo no quiero dormir aquí – dice Kurone sorprendiendo a los tres – prefiero dormir sola – dice mirando a Master Hand, él nota que es verdad y la lleva a otra habitación para ella, dejando a sus hermanas confundidas

-¿Por qué no quiere dormir con las demás? – dice Kirane viendo que su gemela entraba en la siguiente habitación

-Ella está acostumbrada a dormir sola, seguro no es nada – dice Mirakuru

Ambas guardan sus cosas en la habitación, salen viendo a Kurone al lado de Master Hand y les dicen que ellas deben ir a la sala principal, ellas solo se preguntan para qué pero igual lo obedecen, cuando estaban cerca de la sala Master las deja solas

-¿A dónde se fue? – dice Mirakuru viendo a todos lados

-Dijo que siguiéramos hacia adelante – dice Kurone

-Bueno si dijo eso seguro es para algo – dice Kirane

Ellas siguen caminando hasta estar en la sala principal pero las luces estaban apagadas hasta que…

-¡Sorpresa! – gritan todos, las tres se sorprenden de la fiesta de bienvenida - ¡bienvenidas a la Mansión Smash!

Todos se acercan a ellas presentándose cada uno, ellas les dicen sus nombres cada una y luego todos celebran la fiesta

-Que les parece hacer karaoke – les dice la princesa Peach a las tres

-Me encantaría – responde Kirane, ella sube al escenario que Master hiso aparecer de la nada, todos le prestan atención

Ella pone la canción "Yume wa nando mo umarekawaru" por NO NAME (AKB0048)

" _Yoru no sora kagayaku hoshi wa"_

" _Nanokukounen no kanata"_

" _Tatoe fukai zetsubou ga"_

" _Mugen no yami to natte mo"_

" _Shinjitsu wa tsutawarunda"_

" _Jikan no kawa no takushita"_

" _Sono hikari no MESSEJI"_

" _Uketoru mono wa dare dai?"_

" _Hito wa umarete"_

" _Hito wa shindeyuku"_

" _Nikutai wa horobiru yo"_

" _Hai no naka kara"_

" _Yomigaeru mono wa"_

" _Jounetsu"_

" _Tsugi no sedai e"_

" _Yume wa Reincarnation"_

" _Nando demo"_

" _DEJA BYU no you na tooi kikou"_

" _Marude Reincarnation"_

" _Ima mo mata"_

" _Muishiki no uchi ni"_

" _Dokoka e hashitteru"_

" _Ikutsume no namida de akirameru no ka?"_

" _Ikutsume no inochi de kanau mono na no ka?"_

" _Eien no sono wa no naka ni"_

" _Senjintachi no mochi ga aru"_

" _Hiroi uchuu no dokoka ni"_

" _Wadachi ga nokotteru darou"_

" _Me wo tojite omoidaseba"_

" _Natsukashii keshiki ga mieru"_

" _Watashi de wa nai watashi ga saigo ni migaeta sora yo"_

" _Hito wo aishite"_

" _Hito ni aisarete"_

" _Ushinatta kanjou wa"_

" _Doro no naka kara mou ichido sagashite"_

" _Kono te ni"_

" _Torimodoshitai"_

" _Ai wa Reincarnation"_

" _Itsu no hi ka"_

" _Wasureta koro ni itami dasu yo"_

" _Kitto Reincarnation"_

" _Meguru mono"_

" _Hajimete no hazu ga"_

" _Subete wo shitteiru"_

" _Ikutsume no wakare de senaka mukeru ka?"_

" _Ikutsume no deai de motomeau mono ka?"_

" _Watashi no sedai"_

" _Yume wa Reincarnation"_

" _Nando demo"_

" _DEJA BYU no you na tooi kioku"_

" _Marude Reincarnation"_

" _Ima mo mata"_

" _Muishiki no uchi ni"_

" _Dokoka e hashitteru"_

" _Ikutsume no namida de akirameru no ka?"_

" _Ikutsume no inochi de kanau mono na no ka?"_

Todos aplauden después de escuchar a Kirane cantar, ella tenía talento

-Esa fue una hermosa canción – dice Peach

-Gracias

-Bueno, ¿quién sigue? – dice Zelda

-Yo creo que Kurone – dice Mirakuru

-Ni loca subiré a can… – la empujan al escenario – bueno está bien

Ella pone "Tutu ballerina", canción del anime Aikatsu!

"Tsumasaki de tatte hoshi ni te wo nobashita ichinichi"

"Tsubasa no moufu ni kurumarete saa ashi wo yasumete"

"Tsukareteiru no nante kanjinai shiawase de"

"Hitomi ha hana no youni, tojizu ni saiteiru"

"Nemuranakya sore nanoni nanka yume bakari saete"

"Sou ne mune ga odoru no"

"Ashita he no make ga aku (ka-ten)"

"Yoru ga akeru mou sugu (tokeitou)"

"Ganbaru tame no kyuusoku (sore mo hitotsu no junbi)"

"Sugoku taisetsuna koto"

"Hoho ni sotto kisu suru"

"Oyasumi chuchu bareri-na"

"Gin-iro no ito ga oritekuru hikari no sora kara"

"Tsurareteru youni michibikare sesuji wo sorashita"

"Jiyuu wo ubawareta marionetto janaiwa"

"Onna no ko no bundake tiara ha chanto aru"

"Butai no sode ni tatte jibun no deban wo matte"

"Sou yo ta-n kimeru no"

"Yami wo kakeru pegasasu (o-rora)"

"Hyakunenme no romansu (mesameru)"

"Demo kao ga mienai no (mada saki no ohanashi)"

"Sukoshi hohoendeiru"

"Nemutteru yume no naka de"

"Odotteiru bareri-na"

"Ashita he no maku ga aku"

"Yoru ga akeru mou sugu"

"Ganbaru tame no kyuusoku"

"Sugoku taisetsuna koto"

"Tanoshinde ne"

"Yami wo kakeru pegasasu (o-rora)"

"Hyakunenme no romansu (mesameru)"

"Demo kao ga mienai no (mada saki no ohanashi)"

"Sukoshi hohoendeiru"

"Hoho ni sotto kisu suru"

"Oyasumi chuchu bareri-na"

-Ahora es el turno de Mirakuru – dice Zelda

Mirakuru sube y pone "Dream parade", canción del anime Puri para

"Heibon na hibi ni akichatta no nara"

"Kokoro kigaete asobi ni yukou minna de"

"Gokigen na Music"

"Kikoeru mirai no saishin ERIA ichiban nori shiyou"

"CHAAMU POINTO wa tobikiri no Smile"

"Tomodachi minna atsumatte"

"Kane wo narashitara"

"MIRAKURU Dreamer"

"Niji-iro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukou"

"KIRA KIRA to kimeitara"

"Omoi no mama tanoshin jae!"

"Kimi to nara dokomademo yukeru yo"

"Owaranai monogatari SUTAATO shiyou"

"PURI PARA DORIIMU PAREEDO"

"Okubyou to yuuki ga kenka shiteru nara"

"Ima sugu koko he oide yo hora matteru"

"Dare datte itsumo"

"Hyakuten bakari ja nai kara kimi mo jishin motte yukou"

"Zutto mae kara akogareteta"

"SUTEEJI ni ima tatsu no sa"

"Minna to issho ni"

"SUPESHARU Fever"

"Niji-iro ni kirameku yume wa hito sorezore"

"Yoridori midori dakara"

"Ato ippo hora fumidashichae!"

"Yume no mama owarase takunai yo"

"ORIJINARU de kimetara tobidasou yo"

"PURI PARA DORIIMU PAREEDO"

"Kitto sekai ga machikogareta"

"SUTAA ni minna nareru yo"

"Mirai wo mezashite"

"MIRAKURU Dreamer"

"Niji-iro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukou"

"KIRA KIRA to kimeitara"

"Omoi no mama tanoshin jae!"

"Kimi to nara dokomademo yukeru yo"

"Owaranai monogatari SUTAATO shiyou"

"PURI PARA DORIIMU PAREEDO"

Después de que muchos subieron a cantar, bueno… algunos casi les rompen el tímpano a todos y una los hace dormir (seguro ya saben de quíen se trata), todos comen el pastel de chocolate

-Les gusta el pastel – pregunta Peach

-Sí, está muy delicioso, cómo lo sabías – dice Kirane

-¿Saber qué? – esta vez pregunta Rosalina

-Que nos gusta el chocolate

-¿Enserio?, no lo sabíamos pero… nosotras pensamos que podría gustarles, y veo que estábamos en lo correcto – dice Zelda

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, vieron que Young Link iba a decir algo

-Bien, ahora que terminamos de comer el pastel, que por cierto estaba delicioso, es hora de jugar a…

Crazy aparece todavía siendo una estatua

-¡Ponerle la cola a Crazy! – dice sacando una cola

Todos también sacan una cola cada uno (yo no sé de dónde lo sacaron)

-Esperen… ¿no soy una estatua? – mira a todos – mejor me voy – dice huyendo de todos los smashers que ahora lo perseguían para ver quién le ponía primero la cola

* * *

Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo, pero falta más antes de empezar la aventura. Me despido por ahora y espero que sigan leyendo la historia para saber qué pasará


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia:** Nada me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia y mis OC

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que las tres vivían en la mansión, crearon lazos de amistad cada una, pero una ya empezaba a sentir algo por alguien

Kirane estaba caminando por los pasillos buscando a la princesa del reino champiñón y termina encontrándose con cierto ángel

-Hola Kirane

Ella solo se sonroja un poco pero no se notaba – Hola Pit

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Solo estaba buscando a Peach, ¿sabes dónde está?

-Ella está en el jardín, y ¿sabes dónde está Kuro?

-Está con mi gemela practicando para la batalla de mañana

-No deberías practicar tú también – le pregunta

-Yo ya aprendí a usar la bola smash, acaso lo olvidaste ayer

-Cierto, bueno nos vemos

Ella se despide del ángel para ir al jardín, encontrándose con algunos de sus amigos en el camino. Encuentra a Peach regando las flores mientras tarareaba una canción

-Hola Peach

-¿Eh?, ah hola Kirane, ¿ya terminaste de practicar para la batalla de mañana?

-Sí, mis hermanas siguen practicando, Kurone con Dark Pit y Mirakuru con Samus

-Supongo que ellas ya casi están listas para mañana – dice con una sonrisa

-Sí, y hay algo que me he preguntado desde que llegué

Peach deja de regar las flores para prestarle atención - Cuál es tu pregunta florecilla

-¿Por qué algunos no participan en este torneo pero igual siguen aquí?

-Eso es porque tienen descanso hasta nuevo aviso – responde

-¿Descanso? – vuelve a preguntar

La princesa asiente – No es porque ya no pueden volver a participar, es porque tienen que aumentar su energía antes de volver a pelear, desde que eso sucedió por primera vez todos nos pusimos tristes pensando que dejarían la mansión, pero eso no sucedió – dice mientras Kirane le presta atención – un ejemplo de ello es Roy, él participó en el segundo torneo, cuando sabía que no participaría en el tercer torneo pensó que tenía que irse de la mansión – hace una pausa – pero eso no sucedió, seguiría viviendo aquí, con el tiempo se hiso más fuerte y ahora participa en este torneo

Kirane escuchó todo lo que le dijo la princesa, ¿los que no participan en este torneo estaban aumentando su energía?, ahora entendía por qué algunos de sus amigos que no participan en el cuarto torneo estaban entrenando duro cada semana, cada semana los veía muy concentrados, dando lo mejor para volver a pelear, para volver a participar como antes, y entre ellos estaba su mejor amiga

Peach ve que la chica sonríe, eso era suficiente para que ella lo entendiera

-Por cierto, puedo ayudarte a regar las flores

-Claro

Ambas riegan las flores del jardín durante la tarde, ya casi terminaban. Kirane recordó a una de sus amigos cuando estaba regando los lirios, Peach ve que ella estaba pensativa

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo recordaba a una amiga – dice sin dejar de ver los lirios – estoy segura de que le habría gustado ver este jardín

Peach solo se queda callada para dejar que la chica siga hablando

-Su nombre es Lily, pertenece a la familia Dollmind, una de las diez familias más importantes de la ciudad, le gustan mucho las flores e incluso trabaja como empleada en una florería, siempre les aconseja a los clientes las flores adecuadas para cada uno, ella puede saber que flor representa a cada uno con solo verlo una vez

-Estoy segura de que tus amigos de la ciudad también te extrañan

-Sí – dice terminando de regar unas margaritas

-Bueno, ya terminamos de regar las flores

-Voy a ver cómo están Kurone y Mirakuru, adiós Peach

-Adiós Kirane

Kirane camina a la sala de entrenamiento pero en el camino se encuentra con su mejor amiga

-Hola Nana

-Hola Kirane, ¿a dónde vas?

-A ver cómo están mis hermanas

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Ella asiente y ambas van a la sala de entrenamiento. Abren la puerta viendo que Kurone y Mirakuru seguían usando sus ataques para luchar, Kirane y Nana ven que no eran las únicas que estaban observando la pelea, estaban Link, Zelda, Lucina, Daraen, Pit, Palutena, Red, Shulk y Rosalina junto con un destello

-Hola Red – dice Nana sentándose a su lado un poco sonrojada

-Hola Nana, hola Kirane

-Hola Red – dice sentándose al lado de Nana y Palutena

Palutena mira por un momento a Kirane, sabía que ella sentía algo por el ángel y no quería que él se diera cuenta, solo sonrío al saber que pronto la amistad que tienen ambos se convertiría en algo más al igual que Nana y Red, pero al ser una diosa sabía que en tres semanas algo malo iba a pasar y no quería preocupar a nadie, entonces dejó de pensar en eso para ver cómo entrenaban las dos chicas

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó todos antes de retirarse le desearon buena suerte a ambas

-Bien, ya estás lista para la batalla de mañana – dice Dark Pit

-Desde el principio lo he estado, pero con más práctica estoy segura de que le daré una paliza a mi oponente

Los dos se van de la sala de entrenamiento ignorando a los demás que seguían adentro

-Y pensar que Kurone dijo que no era posible hacer un amigo aquí tan rápido, se equivocó – dice Kirane yendo a donde estaban la androide y la caza recompensas

-Tienes razón – dice Nana caminando a su lado

Samus estaba hablando con Mirakuru

-Tienes una gran habilidad en el ataque y defensa

-Muchas gracias, me esforzaré al máximo mañana en el estadio – dice la niña androide, Samus solo sonríe para desearle suerte

-Hola Mirakuru, hola Samus

-Hola, veo que ustedes vieron el entrenamiento que hicimos, ¿verdad?

Ellas asienten

-Por cierto, quieren ver una película antes de dormir – dice Kirane

-Me parece buena idea

-A mí también

Las cuatro van al comedor para cenar, pero cuando todos ya estaban allí, alguien accidentalmente le lanza comida a…

-¡¿Quién fue el chistoso que me arrojó comida en la cara?!

-Lo siento Bowser – decía Popo que ahora se tapaba la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada

La mayoría también se taparon la boca para evitar reír pero era imposible, pero Mario fue el que más se rió

-¡Tú no te rías gordo bigotón! – le lanza su comida a Mario pero él lo evitó, sin embargo alguien más recibió "el mensaje"

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! – dice cierto hyliano

Le lanza la comida pero le llegó a otro

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a ensuciar mi traje?! – dice el Rey Dedede lanzando comida sin importar a quién le llegara, esta vez le llegó a Lucas

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a lanzarle comida en la cara?! – dice el otro psíquico lanzando comida, llegando a cierto zorro antropomórfico

-¡¿Por qué me lanzan comida?! – dice muy molesto

Luego todo se convirtió en un caos, alguien gritó " _guerra de comida"_ y todos empezaron a arrojar comida a cualquiera, tratando de defenderse con los platos

Kurone en vez de participar solo movió su dedo índice hacía abajo y luego arriba, toda la comida se quedó flotando encima de cada smasher, todos no sabían que pasaría hasta que Kurone baja de nuevo su dedo haciendo que la comida caiga al suelo y cubriendo a todos en el comedor, y para su suerte Master Hand llega

-¡¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?! – grita asustando a todos

-Ah… una guerra de comida – dice Sonic y todos lo miran - ¿qué?

-Crazy tú también – dice viendo que su hermano también estaba cubierto de comida

-¡Fue divertido, otra vez, otra vez!

A todos les salen una gota en la cabeza

-Ahora díganme, ¿quién fue el que empezó esto?

Todos señalan al rey koopa

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Pero yo no…!

-Bowser, a mi oficina, ahora, tenemos que hablar sobre esto

Bowser sale del comedor muy enojado

Después de que todos se bañaran, fueron a sus habitaciones. Kirane estaba en la habitación de las chicas con su pijama puesta, trajo unas palomitas y bebida para todas, las demás no sabían qué ver porque nunca pensaron reunirse para una película, así que dejaron a Kirane escoger porque ella fue la que tuvo la idea desde el principio

-Veamos – dice buscando ya que estaban todas las películas que existían hasta ahora – debe estar por aquí… esta no, esta no ¡la encontré!

Todas se acercan para ver el título de la película

-¿Teen beach movie? – dice Daraen

-Sí, es una de mis películas favoritas, y seguro que a ustedes también les gustará

Todas leen en el DVD sobre de qué trata la película y deciden verla para saber más, Kirane pone el disco y presiona el botón play para empezar la película

-No entiendo por qué los dos grupos no se llevan bien – dice Lucina

Pasa un rato desde que la película inició y todas ya empezaban a prestar total atención a lo que pasaba

-Solo espero que ambos puedan arreglar la película en la que están atrapados – dice Zelda y todas asienten

Pasa otro rato y ya faltaba poco para que acabara

-Que bien que los dos grupos ya son amigos – esta vez dice Peach mientras comía otra palomita

La película ya acabó, pero luego ven las escenas con errores y sin evitarlo todas ríen, cuando terminan las escenas aparece otra donde un grupo ya no estaba en su mundo

-¿Enserio no saben lo que es un teléfono celular? – dice Samus

La película acabó pero todas querían saber qué pasaba después

-Pensé que nunca preguntarían

Todas miran a Kirane confundidas

-Quieren saber que pasa después, ¿verdad?

Todas menos Mirakuru asienten

-Pues – dice guardando el disco, empieza a buscar otro y lo encuentra – tienen suerte de que haya una segunda parte – dice y todas se ponen felices de saber finalmente qué pasará después

Ella pone la otra película y presiona play

-¿Ahora los dos personajes principales de la película están en el futuro y a la vez en el mundo de esos dos? – dice Rosalina mientras abraza al destello

Pasa un largo rato y ven que los amigos de ambos aparecen también en ese mundo con un collar

-Esto es una broma – dice Nana comiendo una palomita y escucha que en la película el chico dice lo mismo

Pasa otro rato y la película acaba, Kirane saca el disco y lo guarda junto con los otros que estaban al lado de la televisión

-¿Qué les parecío?

-Muy divertida, musical y emotiva – dicen todas en coro

-Les dije que al final les gustaría – dice muy feliz

Todas ya estaban en sus camas para dormir

- _"Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Kurone estando sola en su habitación"_ \- piensa Kirane antes de dormir

Mientras en la habitación de Kurone, ella había escuchado una voz que ella no reconocía

- _"No sé qué hacer, no sé si eso sea lo correcto" –_ pensaba estando recostada en su cama – _"no quiero lastimar a nadie aunque quiera hacerlo algunas veces, él solo quiere que les haga daño"_ – piensa antes de quedarse dormida


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento la demora, tengo que decirles que a partir de ahora no subiré los capítulos muy seguido, pero haré lo posible. Solo diré que nada me pertenece y bla bla bla, solo mis OC y la trama de la historia. Ahora no solo me centraré en Kirane, también en los demás, bueno dejo de hablar para que lean

* * *

Ha pasado solamente dos semanas desde que Kurone escuchó a esa voz que siempre ella escuchaba en su habitación durante la noche antes de dormir

- _"Por qué esa voz no deja de molestarme, ¿acaso él quiere que le haga daño a todos?, si es así entonces debería darle un buen golpe para me deje en paz"_ – piensa mientras se ponía su ropa – _"pero es imposible, solamente es una voz, y siento que cada vez me alejo más de mis hermanas, ¿por qué?"_ – piensa queriendo golpearse a sí misma

Ella sale de la habitación para ir al comedor a desayunar y se encuentra con Dark Pit

-Hola Kurone

-Hola Dark Pit

-Lo único bueno de cada día desde que llegaste es que tú eres la única que me llama por mi nombre

-Lo sé, ahora no eres el único que quiere que lo llamen por el nombre y no por el apodo, ya lo he vivido antes

Ambos se van al comedor esperando no ver el caos de cada día en la mañana, desafortunadamente no era así

-¡Te dije que no deberías haberlo dejado aquí!

-Cómo iba a saber que la bomba explotaría

Lo que pasaba era que alguien accidentalmente dejo guardado una bomba el día anterior y terminó explotando dejando a todos cubiertos de cenizas

-Y otra vez con los problemas – dice Kurone en voz baja permitiendo que solo el ángel negro la escuchara

-Creo saber quién fue el tonto que causó esto – dice Dark Pit reconociendo la voz del otro ángel

Kurone solo veía como su mejor amigo estaba gritándole al ángel blanco por la tontería que ha hecho

Mientras en otro lugar muy lejos de la mansión

-Solo esperen una semana más, pagarán por lo que me hicieron, pueda que sus nuevos amigos no lo saben pero… esta vez tendré a alguien más de mi lado para acabar con todos ustedes y así ser el dueño de todos los universos

En la mansión, Kurone sentía un dolor de cabeza

- _"No de nuevo"_ – se va a su habitación para descansar un rato

-¿Qué le pasa? – dice Kirane viendo a su gemela un poco extraña

-¡Kirane, vamos a jugar afuera! – dice Toon Link para que ella acompañara a sus amigos al jardín

-¡Ya voy! – dice mientras corre para alcanzarlos – _"me pregunto si ella está bien"_ – dice en su mente estando un poco preocupada por Kurone

Pasan cinco días y Palutena se preocupa más sobre lo que pasará, faltaba poco para que él regresara, pero se preocupa más por Kirane, todo lo que ella tendrá que hacer y también enfrentar su destino, era la única que lo sabía

-Creo que tendré que decirle sobre esto a Master Hand

La diosa se va a la oficina de Master Hand y le dice todo lo que pasará

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos?, no podemos decirles a los demás

-Eso es cierto, pero creo que tengo una idea

Palutena ve que él saca unas cartas

-Si él piensa atacar otra vez, será mejor que enviemos estas cartas mañana temprano para recibir ayuda

-De acuerdo – dice un poco más calmada mientras se iba al comedor para cenar

En el comedor Kirane estaba sentada al lado de Mirakuru y Nana, todavía pensando en la manera en que vio a Kurone caminar por los pasillos

-¿En qué piensas? – dice Mirakuru

-¿Eh?, ah nada nada – dice moviendo su cabeza a los lados

-Sabes que no nos puedes engañar – dice Nana – es por Kurone ¿verdad?

-C-cómo lo sabes

-Yo la vi entrando a su habitación, parecía como si alguien trata de controlar su mente

-Definitivamente algo le está pasando – dice la androide – pero no sabemos qué es

-Pienso que debemos vigilarla para saberlo – dice Kirane decidida – pero solo cuando estemos juntas

Así ellas deciden vigilar a Kurone las veces que puedan sin ser sospechadas por alguien más. Pasan dos días y siguen sin saber qué le pasa, la ven entrar en su habitación por tercera vez en el día, pero lo más extraño que notaron era que los villanos no estaban en la mansión

Kurone estaba en su habitación, sentía que debía sacar a esa voz de su mente lo más pronto posible, algo le decía que si no lo hace entonces todos estarían en peligro

- _"¡Qué quieres de mí!"_

- _Nada, solo quería decirte que todos tus amigos en secreto te odian, te tienen miedo por el poder que tienes guardado_

 _-"Eso no es cierto… ¡no es cierto!, ¡déjame ahora!"_ – caminaba por toda la habitación con las manos en la cabeza – _"¡no quiero lastimar a nadie!"_

 _-Y… sabes que piensa tu gemela_

Kurone abre los ojos

 _-"Ki… Kirane, ¡tú qué sabes!"_

 _-Tú tienes una vida propia y un corazón, pero eres solo una copia para cualquiera_

 _-"U… Una copia"_

Sus esfuerzos por sacar la voz de su cabeza eran inútiles, poco a poco sentía que un poder oscuro se acumulaba en ella, ya era tarde

- _Ahora estás bajo mi poder, reúnete con los villanos_

-Como ordene – sale de la habitación para irse de la mansión sin que nadie la viera

Mientras en otros universos…

Una chica de 14 años, con el cabello de color gris casi blanco que llega hasta la espalda, estaba suelto y una parte estaba en forma de taladro formando dos coletas debajo, sus ojos eran de color celeste, tenía un vestido rojo casi marrón que llega hasta la rodilla con unos detalles azules casi celestes y otros dorados entre el hombro y el codo con una bola carmesí en ellos, unas botas doradas que llegan hasta la rodilla con pequeños detalles y una bola pequeña carmesí en los pies, tenía una marca azul en su mejilla izquierda que era una estrella sobre un rombo, con un bastón mágico con un símbolo y en la punta una bola de cristal. Ella se defendía de unos seres extraños que ella nunca había visto

-¡Silver lining! – dice apuntando con su bastón mágico a los seres extraños, lanzando un rayo de luz que los hace desaparecer

-¡Lo lograste Ageha! – dice una criatura rosa redonda con alas celestes, tenía una marca con forma de corazón en la frente y era muy adorable

-Afuru, sabes que mi deber es proteger no solo a mi pueblo, también al mundo

-Lo sé, pero… ¿qué eran esas criaturas?, nunca las había visto antes

-Es cierto, debemos reunirnos con la princesa Lyndia – dice caminando para salir del bosque hasta que pisa algo – ¿eh?, ¿una carta? – ella observa la carta hasta que ve el sello rojo, nunca había visto ese símbolo

-Esa carta no parece ser de este mundo, qué crees que diga

-No lo sé, pero creo que mejor vayamos al castillo para decirle sobre lo que pasó a Lyndia, tal vez ella sabe lo que ocurre

En otro mundo un chico de 15 años, tenía el cabello color negro, los ojos negros, tenía puesto ropa que parecía ser del futuro y virtual, el polo rojo, la casaca blanca con líneas negras que a cada momento se iluminaban de azul, pantalón blanco con el mismo detalle que la casaca, botas rojas y en sus manos tenía unas pistolas láser. Él disparaba a las criaturas que para su sorpresa salían de una sustancia morada

-No lograrán destruir VividTown – dice disparando a todos esos seres – _"solo espero que mi hermana sepa lo que significa la carta que me llegó, y rápido"_

En otro lugar de ese mundo

-¡Señorita Atai, llegó una carta que envió su hermano!

-¿Una carta? – dice una joven de 17 años, el cabello era rojo con mechones blancos, los ojos color rojo, una larga coleta al lado derecho que llega hasta la rodilla con un anillo dorado que lo rodea, tenía puesto una casaca blanca con rojo de manga corta, un polo amarillo, unos short rojos, unas botas largas de color negro, un cinturón que guardaba unas pistolas láser y unos guantes sin dedos de color negro

Atai coge la carta que le envió su hermano

-¿Cómo es posible que sigan existiendo este tipo de carta? – dice hasta que ve el sello – Masaru recibió esta carta verdad

-Sí, ¿usted sabe qué significa?

La joven solo sonríe. Sabía que solo había alguien que podía mandar esas cartas

-Mejor le devuelvo la carta por mí misma, él tiene una misión que cumplir, ¿dónde está?

-En VividTown

Ella solo se va de la torre para llegar a donde está su hermano

En otro mundo, un chico pelinegro de 15 años, los ojos de color amarillo oscuro, tenía puesto un polo blanco, un chaleco negro, pantalón de mezclilla, zapatillas negras, un cinturón blanco y guantes negros sin dedos. Y una chica pelinegra de 15 años, su cabello era largo hasta llegar a las rodillas, los ojos de color verde oscuro, tenía puesto un polo blanco, chaleco negro, short de mezclilla, botas negras, un cinturón blanco y guantes negros sin dedos. Ambos estaban en un bosque oscuro luchando contra unos seres extraños

-Lista para acabar con ellos, Amare

-Lista como siempre, Blood

-¡Doble explosión infernal! – ambos juntan sus manos y levantan la otra hacia el cielo, luego apuntan a los seres haciendo una explosión muy grande

-Creo que ya acabamos con todos – dice Blood – A… Amare, ¿qué pasa?

Ella coge dos cartas que caían del cielo

-¿Y estas cartas?

-No lo sé hermano – ella ve el sello rojo - ¿qué crees que diga?

-Y cómo yo voy a saber, mejor la leemos en casa

-Como quieras presumido

-¡Oye que dijiste!

-Nada – dice sacando la lengua

- _"Todavía no puedo creer que tenga a ella de hermana"_

-Pensaste en algo

-Nada – dice imitándola para molestarla

Mientras en algún lugar

-Así que ustedes estaban aquí – dice Kurone

-Solo lo hacemos por querer que esos tontos desaparezcan – dice Bowser

-Hemos esperado a que él regresara para iniciar el plan – dice Ganondorf

-Por alguna razón ahora tú estás aquí – dice Wario

-Eso es algo que solo él y yo sabemos

Dejan de hablar al ver a un hombre con alas frente a ellos

-Tabuu – dicen todos

-Que bien que están todos ustedes aquí, creo que ya sabe cada uno lo que debe hacer

Todos asienten

-Bueno, ya es hora – dice y hace aparecer una esfera que muestra la mansión

En la mansión todo estaba normal hasta que de la nada aparecen nubes moradas

-Qué está pasando afuera – dice Kirane llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca

-¿Nubes moradas? – dice Samus

-Tengo un mal presentimiento – dice Mirakuru

-Mejor le avisamos a todos – dice Palutena y los que estaban allí se separan para ir por los demás

Todos ya estaban reunidos afuera de la mansión y para sorpresa de todos vieron a varios primid de todo tipo

-No puede ser posible, pensé que ya habían dejado de existir – dice Mario sorprendido al igual que algunos, los demás no sabían que pasaba

-¿De qué hablan? – dice Shulk

-Esos seres se llaman primid, ellos solo pueden existir por el poder de Tabuu – explica la princesa Zelda

-Pero si ellos están vivos, eso quiere decir que… – dice Falco

-Él… sigue vivo – dice Lucario

-Me gustaría seguir hablando… ¡pero primero tenemos que vencer a esos como se llamen!

Todos empiezan a luchar contra los primid, que por cierto fue fácil, hasta que acabaron con todos pero todavía estaban las nubes moradas

-¿Ya acabó? – dice Megaman

-Algo me dice que no – dice Kirane

El suelo empieza a temblar y cada uno estaba siendo alejado de los otros por el viento que los mandaba a distintos lugares

En el subespacio, Tabuu veía todo lo que pasaba en la mansión

-Creo que ahora deben irse, ya saben qué hacer. Kurone, tú te quedarás un rato más

-Entendido – dicen todos


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento por tardar de publicar este capítulo, la escuela ya saben y eso que solo estoy en mi tercer año de secundaria. Es que en mi escuela ya es momento de los concursos de dibujo, pintura, sudoku, cubo(el de los colores), etc. Yo estoy en dibujo, y terminé enterándome que solo hay una chica con la que puedo hacer competencia en eso, espero tener suerte. Bueno, los dejo leer el nuevo capítulo, bye ;)

* * *

Después de que todos se separaron, un grupo se encontraba en un bosque. Kirane estaba reviviendo uno de sus recuerdos

 _ **Inicia recuerdo**_

-Felicidades por tus 6 años, Kirane – dice su madre

-Esperamos que te guste tu regalo – dice su padre

Ella abre el regalo y ve que es un collar dorado

-Mamá, papá, gracias por el regalo – dice mientras los abraza

-Ojalá tu hermanita estuviera aquí – dice su padre

-Sabes que está con sus primos

-Cierto

Ella solo pasa el resto del día con su nuevo collar. En la noche antes de dormir intenta quitárselo pero no puede

-¡Mamá, papá! – grita llamando a sus padres

-Que pasa – dice la madre preocupada por su hija

-No puedo quitarme el collar

La madre llama a su esposo para ayudarla a quitarle el collar y lo intentan de 100 maneras pero ninguno dio resultado. La niña solo decide dormir con el collar ahora que sabe que es imposible quitárselo. Pasan 6 días y ella está en un picnic con sus padres en una colina que estaba muy cerca del bosque, ella ve a una mariposa y le dice a sus padres que volverá rápido, la niña persigue a la mariposa hasta que se da cuenta de que está en el bosque y ve una luz dorada, por su curiosidad sigue la luz hasta lo más profundo del bosque. La luz se detiene y ella se acerca, luego la luz brilla más fuerte y se mete en el collar. La niña no sabía que había pasado, de tanto caminar estira los brazos muy rápido apuntando hacia arriba y escucha un sonido, ve que había humo saliendo de los árboles pero no había fuego. Ella decide hacer lo mismo otra vez y para su sorpresa salía un rayo de su mano que se dirige al cielo, entonces la niña no para de lanzar rayos al cielo hasta que se cansa

-Si tan solo estaría ahora con mis padres – dice haciendo que aparezca frente a sus padres asustándolos por la sorpresa – ya volví – dice muy alegre

-¿D-de dónde apareciste? – pregunta su padre

-No adivinarán lo que me pasó

Sus padres solo parpadean los ojos. Su hija les cuenta todo

-Eso es imposible, ¿cómo que una luz te da poderes?

-No me creen ¿verdad?, pues les demostrare, quiero estar en un árbol – dice apareciendo encima de un árbol y termina cayendo - ¡Me refería a estar sentada en una rama del árbol! – aparece sentada en una rama del árbol más alto, ella suspira de alivio – quiero estar ahora con mis padres – dice apareciendo de nuevo frente a sus padres, pero esta vez no se asustaron

-D-de verdad tienes poderes

La niña asiente – Les dije – dice con una sonrisa

 _ **Finaliza recuerdo**_

Kirane despierta viendo que no estaba sola. Estaban Nana, Popo, Lucas, Pit, Lucina y Pikachu

-¡despierten ahora!

Todos despiertan de golpe casi asustándose

-Están bien – les pregunta

-Tú que crees – dice Popo levantándose

-Cierto

-Y tú estás bien – pregunta el ángel

-Sí – dice un poco sonrojada

Los dos no dejan de mirarse a los ojos

-Awww… que lindos – dicen todos

-Pika piii… - dice Pikachu moviendo sus orejas

Los dos solo se voltean un poco avergonzados al escuchar risitas tratando de fingir que no pasó nada

-¿Dónde estamos? – dice Nana

-Si no me equivoco, diría que estamos en un bosque – dice Lucina

Todos observan a su alrededor y era cierto

-Creo que debemos buscar a los otros – dice Lucas

-Pi pika pi

-Cierto, cierto – dice Kirane de manera decidida – pero… - hace una pausa - ¿a dónde?

Todos se caen al estilo anime

-Cómo que a dónde – dice Popo imitándola – pues a cualquier lado, quizás mientras caminamos encontremos a los demás, y mejor si salimos del bosque más rápido

Los demás asienten

-Bueno y que esperamos – dice Pit

-Esperamos a que cierto pokemon salga del tronco en el que se atoró – dice Lucina señalando el tronco

-¡Pika! – dice desde el tronco

Todos se ponen en fila para sacar a Pikachu

-Un, dos, tres… ¡ya!

Intentan sacarlo pero todavía no hubo resultado

-¡Más fuerte!

Finalmente logran sacarlo del tronco pero cada uno termina encima de otro

-Me… están… aplastando – dice Popo que estaba debajo de todos y tenía dificultades para respirar al considerarse una almohada en ese momento

-Ay… - dice Kirane y se da cuenta que estaba encima del ángel en una posición un poco vergonzosa

Termina quitándose para no ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba. Todos ya se levantaron y tratan de hacer que el hermano de Nana se recupere

Cerca de ese lugar

-La princesa Lyndia dijo que este mundo es muy especial por el torneo Super Smash Bros. Y esos seres que se hacen llamar smashers – dice Afuru

-También dijo que ellos salvaron este mundo para evitar que sucediera lo mismo con todos los universos – dice Ageha

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ageha y Afuru voltean para ver quién había hablado

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

-Soy Ganondorf y pienso convertir en trofeo a todos los demás para Tabuu

-T-Tabuu, hablas de ese tipo que intentó apoderarse de los universos – dice Afuru

-Eso quiere decir que tú eres uno de los que lo ayudan – dice la chica

-Mejor hago que dejes de hablar – dice y luego intenta golpearla

Ageha evita el golpe y usa su magia para contraatacar

-¡Sharp wind! – mueve sus brazos muy rápido creando un viento que corta algunos de los árboles

Ganondorf evita el ataque mágico de aquella chica y decide que la batalla será magia contra magia. Pasa un rato y él no se veía débil, entonces Ageha hace aparecer un anillo en su dedo índice y siente que tiene el control de un elemento

-¡Ice trap!

Ella hace aparecer un círculo de agua que lo rodea, luego se levanta mientras se convierte en hielo quedando él atrapado

-Eso lo mantendrá por un rato

-Pero por si acaso – dice haciendo aparecer otro anillo en su dedo - ¡Sizzling fire!

-¡AHHHH…!

-Listo – dice Ageha y sigue caminando por el bosque hasta que ve varias sombras caminar

-Estás segura de que es por aquí

-Completamente segura de que… ¡AHHHH…! – dice Kirane alarmando a todos al ver a alguien salir de los arbustos

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Primero dinos, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – dice Nana

-Mi nombre es Ageha, la guardiana de pueblo Forest Flower, ella es un hada y mi compañera Afuru

-Encantada de conocerlos

-Es un gusto conocerlas, soy Kirane y ellos son Nana, Popo, Lucas, Pit, Lucina y este pequeño de aquí es Pikachu

-Hola – dicen todos

-Pikachu – dice levantando la patita

Ageha mira a Pikachu – ¿Eso es un hada ratón o qué? – dice y a todos le salen una gota

-No es un hada, es un pokemon – le corrige Lucina

-¿Pokemon?

-Sí, ya te acostumbrarás, todos lo hemos hecho – dice Kirane

Después las dos deciden acompañar a ellos al saber que eran los smashers

-Por cierto, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? – pregunta Nana

-Pues… - dice mostrando la carta – por esto

-La princesa nos dijo que esa carta era de este mundo y después de leerla supimos lo que pasaba, así que vinimos a ayudarlos

-¿Princesa?

-Lyndia, ella es una amiga que vive en un reino llamado Skyprism

-Ageha

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me preguntaba qué clase de poderes usas

-Uso magia, también puedo controlar los elementos con los anillos elementales

-¿Anillos elementales?

Ella asiente y muestra cuatro anillos

-Cada uno controla un elemento

-Dices que con ellos controlas el fuego, agua, tierra y aire

-Sí, al usarlos el poder que tengo aumenta, porque estoy destinada a usarlos. En mi mundo no es fácil controlar estos elementos

Sin darse cuenta ya habían salido del bosque llegando a la ciudad

-Esperen un momento, creo que mi casa está por allá – dice Kirane y todos la siguen

-Lo bueno es que nunca hay problemas aquí– dice Pit

-En eso te equivocas – dice la pelinegra

-Pero ¿Por qué? – pregunta Lucina

-Recuerdan cuando esos seres del subespacio atacaron – todos menos Lucina, Ageha y Afuru asienten – también atacaron la ciudad

Ellos se quedaron callados durante un momento

-Pensamos que habíamos acabado con todos ellos, no sabíamos que pasaba lo mismo aquí – dice Pit

-No se preocupen, mis hermanas y yo estuvimos protegiendo la ciudad Smash aquella vez

Todos solo sonríen al escuchar lo último que dijo Kirane

-Bueno, mi casa está cerca, tenemos que llegar rápido

Todos llegan a la casa de Kirane. Ella abre la puerta para ver si sus padres están bien

-Mamá, papá, estoy en casa

La chica ve a sus padres salir de su escondite y la abrazan

-Hijita estás bien

-Podrían dejar de tratarme como una niña en este momento

-Lo siento, nos tenías muy preocupados por lo que pasó – dice su madre

-Estoy bien

-Kirane, ellos son… - dice su padre

-Son los mismos

Después de presentarse Kirane llama a sus amigos para saber si están a salvo en sus casas. Para su sorpresa tres de ellos llegan en ese momento

-Reportándose en su casa señorita – dice Diyi quien cargaba a Hana y Rizumu

-Hermana, a la siguiente usa menos velocidad – dice una Hana muy mareada

-Tiene razón – dice Rizumu antes de que ella y Hana caen al piso

-Vamos, no sean flojas – ella se va y luego regresa con un altavoz - ¡Levántense, es hora de comer galletas!

Ambas se levantan mientras a los demás les salen una gota

-¿Galletas? – dicen todos

-No nos levantes con un altavoz, que por cierto ¿de dónde lo sacaste? – dice Rizumu

-No te lo diré

-Ellas son Diyi, Hana y Rizumu – dice Kirane presentándolas – y ahora me pueden decir por qué están en mi casa

-Bueno – dice la niña pelirosa acomodando sus lentes – yo sé lo que está pasando y creo que puedo aclarar algunas dudas

-Yo solo vine porque cierta robot me trajo aquí sin razón alguna – dice Rizumu

-De nada – dice Diyi como si nada hubiera pasado

-Entonces podrías decirnos por qué esta vez aparecieron nubes moradas en vez de rojas como aquella vez – dice Popo

-Por supuesto – ella saca una laptop y lo coloca sobre la mesa - según la investigación que hice, las nubes moradas significan no solo el regreso de Tabuu, ahora tiene más poder que antes

-Más poder que antes, ahora entiendo porque esta carta decía que necesitaban de mi ayuda – dice Ageha

-Supongo que sabes que no eres la única que recibió esa carta

-Sí

-Como nosotros sabemos ahora, ella no es la única que llegó desde otro universo para ayudarlos – dice Hana

-Dices que otros también recibieron esas cartas – dice Afuru

-Sí, y son muchos, miren en la pantalla

Todos observan la pantalla

-Los puntos que ven son de los que recién vinieron de otros universos, en pocas palabras, nuevos aliados

-¿Cuántos son exactamente? – pregunta Lucina

-No lo sé, pero por el momento ustedes deben buscar a sus amigos y a ellos – dice señalando la pantalla

-¡Decidido, nosotras las ayudaremos! – dice Diyi

-¡¿Qué?! Es una broma lo que dices ¿verdad? – dice Rizumu

-Alguna vez dije una broma – dice Diyi preocupando más a su amiga

-¿Están seguras?

-Bueno, yo los ayudaré desde aquí para decirles dónde están los demás – dice la niña

-Ya que estoy aquí, puedo usar mi habilidad para distraer al enemigo si tienen dificultades en batalla – dice la rubia con uniforme

-¿Y cuál es tu habilidad? – dice Lucas

-Eso será sorpresa

-Gracias, ahora tenemos que buscar a los demás – dice Kirane

Todos salen de la casa dejando a Hana y a los padres de la pelinegra. Siguen su camino para tratar de encontrar a sus amigos y a los nuevos aliados

Mientras en otro lugar. Un chico y una chica estaban caminando por la jungla

-Estás segura de que tomamos el camino correcto Amare

-Sí, algo me dice que pronto no estaremos solos

-Eso ya lo sé, pero creo que primero debíamos buscar un refugio cerca de aquí

-Blood, acaso tienes miedo – pregunta su hermana

-Yo nunca tengo miedo – dice cruzando sus brazos

-¿Enserio? Y qué me dices de…

-No me lo hagas recordar

-Como quieras miedoso

-¡Que no soy miedoso y deja de decir tonterías que no son verdad!

-Como quieras – dice rodando los ojos para luego seguir caminando

-Y lo de buscar refugio es por si acaso llueve o para pasar la noche durante esta misión

-Bueno como digas, pero sabes que deberás hacer eso mañana

-E-eso ya lo sé

-Genial, será divertido – dice Amare casi riéndose

- _En qué problema me metí_ – piensa Blood


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento haber tardado tanto pero… bueno ustedes ya deben saberlo, la escuela, las tareas y… me quedé jugando Elsword durante todo mi tiempo libre con mi laptop

-¡Pues deja de hacerlo!

¡¿Pero qué haces aquí Yukie, esta no es la historia donde apareces?!

-Bueno solo vine aquí porque Misora, Yoshimi y las hadas están esperando a que salga un nuevo capítulo

-Completamente cierto-chi

¡¿Tú también Cheese?!

-Las Pretty cure no pueden esperar más de un año para que lleguen a la batalla final-chi, y yo estoy esperando a que mis padres y mi reino estén a salvo-chi

Podían haberlo dicho antes ¬¬

-Solo prométeme que antes de publicar un capítulo de esta historia debes publicar por lo menos uno o dos capítulos del nuestro

Ya lo tengo anotado, pueden irse. Ahora los dejo leer este capítulo

* * *

Un chico de 15 años con cabello blanco con un mechón rojo y otro azul, sus ojos eran negros, llevaba puesto un polo blanco con detalles dorados, una casaca larga color azul con detalles negros, un pantalón azul con unas pequeñas cadenas a los costados con un cinturón negro, zapatos negros y en sus manos llevaba dos espadas muy afiladas que hasta sería posible cortar una sombra. Él estaba caminando por la jungla tratando de encontrar a una amiga

-La princesa me dijo que era posible que ella también recibiera una carta, pero parece que no – dice mientras recuerda cómo conoció a su primera amiga – no sé qué haría si algo le pasara, fue la primera en aceptarme por lo que soy

Cerca de ese lugar estaban Blood y Amare. Amare seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro por lo de antes, hasta que ambos sienten la presencia de alguien más

-Hermana, tú también sientes eso – dice Blood mirando a todos lados

-Sí, y está muy cerca de aquí

Ambos siguen caminando hasta que ven a un chico con dos espadas

-No sabemos si es un aliado, pero para estar seguros hay que seguirlo y… - se da cuenta de que su hermana no estaba a su lado – y ahora a dónde se…

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? – dice Amare mientras su hermano la ve y luego se da una palmada en la cara

-Primero dime qué es lo que quieres de mí – dice preparándose para atacar

-Calma amigo, yo solo quería saber si tú también recibiste una carta

El chico se tranquiliza y de un bolsillo de su casaca saca una carta

-¿Es igual a esta?

Ella mira fijamente la carta – Es exactamente igual a la mía y la de mi hermano

-¿Hermano? – dice un poco confundido

-¡Hey hermanito, sal ya de tu escondite!

Blood sale muy enfadado por lo que ella dijo

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no saludes como si nada a personas que no conocemos!

-Bueno esta vez creo que fue buena idea hacerlo – mira al joven que seguía mirándolos confundido – por cierto todavía no nos dices tu nombre

-Mi nombre es Arsen – dice con más confianza en ambos

-Encantada, soy Amare

-Soy Blood, yo y mi hermana somos cazadores de demonios

-Aunque nosotros también somos demonios

-No entiendo, cómo que unos demonios son cazadores de demonios – dice Arsen antes de que termine dando vueltas en su cabeza

-Es una larga historia. Pero te lo explicaremos de forma sencilla – dice Blood – Ambos nacimos siendo demonios que estaban a cargo de capturar humanos para matarlos frente a nuestro jefe

-Después de siglos – continua Amare - poco a poco nos dimos cuenta de que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal y le dijimos al jefe que dejaran de matar a los humanos

-Pero no lo aceptó y desde entonces juramos protegerlos estando en contra de los nuestros, teniendo la esperanza de que algún día humanos y demonios vivieran en paz

Arsen se quedó sorprendido después de escuchar todo

-No pongas esa cara Arsen – dice Amare – después de esto volveremos a nuestros mundos, y Blood y yo continuaremos luchando contra los demonios hasta el momento en que ese día llegue

Arsen solo sonríe al saber que sus nuevos amigos tenían esperanza, aun cuando son demonios

-Bien, creo que lo mejor es buscar a más compañeros antes de enfrentarnos contra ese ser – dice Blood

En otra parte de la jungla se encontraban Samus, Mirakuru, Dark Pit, Mario, Villager, Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong

-Están diciendo que ese tipo fue el que intentó acabar con todos para así gobernar todos los mundos en el subespacio – dice Dark Pit

Todos menos él y Villager asienten

-No dejaremos que eso pase, debemos detenerlo y rápido – dice Samus

-Si Tabuu piensa que solo estarán los del tercer torneo está muy equivocado – dice Villager sacando su hacha

-Tienes razón, debemos buscar a todos nuestros amigos, y si es posible a nuevos aliados que puedan ayudarnos – dice Mirakuru

Mientras caminaban siendo guiados por Donkey y Diddy, ya que ellos conocen mejor la jungla, una chica que iba corriendo choca con Mirakuru y ambas can al suelo

-¡¿Estás bien Mirakuru?! – dice Mario

-Sí, no tengo daños en el sistema

-Ay me duele la cabeza – dice la chica, luego mira a todos y se levanta muy rápido – que bueno que finalmente los encuentro

-¿De qué estás hablan…?

-¡Amare!

-¿Eh? Ah, hermano, Arson

-¡Podrías dejar de escaparte así! – dice Blood muy enfadado

-Lo siento. Cambiando de tema, miren a quiénes encontré – dice señalando a los Smashers

-Disculpa, pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dice Mirakuru

-Mi nombre es Amare, ellos son mi hermano Blood y nuestro nuevo amigo y aliado, Arson

Todos deciden presentarse después de saber que los tres tienen el mismo objetivo que ellos

-Bueno, creo que ya es el momento de poner apodos a los que no tienen – dice la demonio

-Pero por favor no me digas Kuro, Fallen o Pitto – dice Dark Pit

-¡Esos son tus apodos! Entonces yo te diré Pitto

El ángel oscuro solo mira a Amare muy molesto

-Lo siento Dark Pit, ella solo llama a sus amigos por apodos, tendrás que acostumbrarte tarde o temprano – dice Blood

-A Arson le diré… Kage

-¿Kage? – preguntan todos

-Kage es sombra en japonés – dice Amare – a Mario le diré… MarioM

Algunos solo se ríen hasta que Amare dice todos los apodos

-Donkey, Gorila; Diddy, Monito; Villager, Vil; Samus, Sam y Mirakuru, Mirakoid

-Mejor continuemos avanzando si queremos encontrar a los demás – dice Arson muy rápido para evitar que Villager use su hacha para atacar a Amare

Mientras en el subespacio. Kurone tenía una nueva apariencia después de estar un largo rato allí

Kurone ahora tenía el polo de color rojo, la falda de color gris y era un poco más larga por detrás terminando en puntas, las zapatillas de color negro con rojo, el cabello era más largo con algunos mechones grises. Pero lo que más destacaba en su cambio era que tenía una marca en el ojo izquierdo que eran dos líneas rojas como la sangre, la marca también estaba en su cuello y manos

-Kurone, puedes venir un rato aquí – dice Tabuu

-Qué quiere señor – dice de manera obediente

Tabuu le muestra la esfera. Se veía a una mujer de 26 años que flotaba, estaba completamente pálida en el cuerpo, cabello largo que llega hasta los pies y vestido sin mangas que también llega hasta los pies, sus ojos estaban completamente oscuros hasta ver que en realidad no tenía, era un fantasma e iba acompañada de una niña de 11 años que tenía el cabello color celeste atado en una coleta al lado izquierdo, los ojos eran azules un poco aclarados, llevaba puesto un polo blanco manga corta con una cinta azul que terminaba en celeste, una falda azul que llega hasta la rodilla, unos zapatos azules y tenía una marca azul en el hombro izquierdo con forma de gota

-Quiero que vayas a donde están ellas dos y las conviertas en trofeo, luego tráelas aquí

-Como ordene señor – dice Kurone mientras se retira

Mientras con la mujer y la niña

-Entonces eso fue lo que te pasó antes de ser fantasma

-Sí – dice la mujer un poco triste – por haber matado a miles de personas incluyendo a mi familia, mis amigos y a mi novio. Fui castigada por toda la eternidad y al convertirme en lo que soy ahora tuve que embrujar una casa abandonada para asustar a cualquiera que se acercara, ya sea persona o animal. Antes me gustaba hacerlo pero… después de asustar a una niña que para mi sorpresa no se asustó y solo se me acercó, vi que en ella se reflejaba la yo del pasado, ya que era exactamente igual a mí durante mi infancia. Por alguna razón me visitaba cada día, ella me dijo "Quiero ser tu amiga ya que parece que estuviste tanto tiempo sola, yo te acompañaré para que vuelvas a ser la de antes y seas feliz". Desde entonces con el tiempo volví a sentir felicidad

-Me gustaría conocerla, se nota que es una buena persona – dice la ojiazul

-Lo es, pero… - dice con la cabeza mirando la arena de la playa – ella… ya no está

La niña solo se arrepiente de hacer esa pregunta

-Lo… lo lamento

-No te preocupes Ilma, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora está en un mejor lugar… al cual yo nunca podré ir

Ambas seguían caminando por la playa tratando de encontrar a tres amigas de Aqua

-Y dime… ¿Cómo te separaste de tus amigas al llegar aquí?

-La verdad es que no lo sé Souletta, cuando Fire, Yuta, Kaze y yo cruzamos por el portal que apareció frente a nosotras, vi que traía la ropa que usaba antes de conocerlas. Me di cuenta de que ya no tenía la apariencia de la guardiana del elemento agua, y eso solo puede significar dos cosas… o si algo malo le pasó a alguna de nosotras o estábamos separadas

-Y supiste la respuesta al notar que estabas sola

La niña asiente

Cerca de allí apareció un portal del cual salió Kurone

-Esto será muy fácil – dice con una sonrisa malvada mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde estaban Ilma y Souletta

Ambas ven a Kurone a una distancia de ellas, viendo como la chica se acercaba lentamente mientras de sus brazos salía energía oscura

-Ustedes serán de gran ayuda para el señor Tabuu

-¿Q-quién eres tú? – dice la niña un poco asustada mientras se prepara para atacar

-¿En serio no lo saben?

-¡Responde ahora mismo! – grita la mujer fantasma

-Soy Kurone, estoy al servicio de Tabuu, el gobernante del Subespacio, y pronto mi señor gobernará todos los mundos incluyendo los suyos

Kurone empieza a atacar a ambas logrando separarlas, Souletta convierte sus manos en garras muy grandes e Ilma empieza a controlar el agua del océano, luego el líquido toma forma de cuchillas. Kurone ve que la mujer es la primera en atacarla utilizando sus garras intentando hacerle múltiples cortes pero fue inútil. La niña es la segunda en atacarla, Kurone logra esquivar las múltiples cuchillas de agua mientras desaparece. Ambas se sorprenden e intentan ubicar a la chica. Pero Souletta siente que algo la está atravesando, Aqua estando muy asustada ve que su compañera se convierte en trofeo

-Pero qué… ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!

-La convertí en trofeo, si quieres estar junto a ella y seguir siendo amigas… déjame convertirte en trofeo también

-Eso jamás pasará

-Si eso es lo que quieres

Kurone empieza a correr hacia ella para atacarla con la energía oscura, Ilma le arroja el agua en una gran ola y luego forma un remolino logrando hacerle un poco de daño, pero Kurone estaba protegida por un escudo de sombra evitando recibir más daño para luego desaparecer

-¿Eh? ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Ilma intentaba encontrar a Kurone antes de que le pase lo mismo que a Souletta, pero… no fue así. Kurone apareció detrás de ella usando su brazo para atravesar el cuerpo de la niña convirtiéndola en trofeo

-Fin del juego para ustedes dos – dice mirando ambos trofeos en la arena

Ella abre un portal mientas usa su poder para hacer flotar ambas estatuas y llevarlas al Subespacio

-Esto es solo el inicio, espero que estén listos para lo que viene… Smashers – dice cruzando por el portal llegando al Subespacio

Mientras en un lago

-Sigo sin entender por qué la carta era para mí si mi hermana es la heroína de mi mundo

-Masaru, sabes que tú y Atai son los guerreros más fuertes en donde vives. Si a ti te dieron esa misteriosa carta debe haber alguna razón – dice un joven castaño de 16 años, sus ojos son de color rojo oscuro, llevaba puesto un polo manga larga blanco con la imagen de un dragón de color negro en el centro, pantalón jean oscuro y zapatillas negras

-No eres el único y te entiendo-nya, yo soy la compañera del héroe en mi mundo e igual recibí una carta-nya – dice una chica de 12 años, sus ojos son negros, tiene el cabello negro atado en una larga trenza alta que llega hasta las rodillas, tiene puesto un traje de maid color negro con las medias largas de color blanco y la falda corta, también tiene orejas y cola de gato negras

-Magno, Neko… tienen razón


End file.
